earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Warren McGinnis
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Warren McGinnis: 1971 - 2024 By all accounts, Warren was a kind and hard-working man. Warren McGinnis was once a pharmacist that met Julie Madison at a sensitive point in her life. Julie had just broken off her engagement with Bruce Wayne and had left Gotham City to live in nearby Burnside. Warren claimed to have been immediately smitten with Julie when he first met her when she came into his pharmacy to purchase a pregnancy test. When she returned sometime later to buy prenatal vitamins and fill a prescription for anti-nausea medication, Warren noticed that Julie wasn't wearing a ring and looked distraught. Warren channeled enough courage to ask the beautiful woman out and to his surprise, she said yes. After the quick courtship, Warren decided to propose to the woman and again, she surprised him by saying yes. The two drove up to Atlantic City that very weekend and were married. Warren described it as the happiest day in his life. When Julie's son was born, she named the boy after Warren's middle name, Terrence (or "Terry" for short). Even though he was aware that the son was not his, biologically, that never affected Warren's treatment of the boy. While Julie was pregnant with her second child, Warren's pharmacy went under as a result of losing customers to corporate shopping center that was down the road from his business. After being turned down by a number of employers, Warren got an offer from Wayne Enterprises to take charge of its pharmaceutical division. Warren was even given lifetime paid tuition to the elite Brentwood Academy for his two children as a signing bonus. Of course, Warren knew this was Bruce Wayne's doing and he confronted the billionaire about it. When Bruce made it clear that this was his way of making sure that Julie and her children were provided for and he did not expect anything more from Warren, other than his best work, Warren agreed to accept the proposition. Years later, after the Wayne-Powers takeover, Warren became stressed by longer work hours and his marriage suffered, eventually causing him and Julie to decide on a trial separation. When Warren discovered that Derek Powers was developing biological weapons, he was killed and his death staged to look like the work of the Jokerz. This act led to Bruce Wayne contacting Julie for the first time in nearly a decade and beginning the series of events that led to Terry McGinnis becoming the new Batman.Batwave Files: Warren McGinnis Threat Assessment Resources * Well-Educated * Experienced Chemist * Doctor of Pharmacology Trivia and Notes Trivia * His Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 1 page and was last updated 01/02/2027. Notes * Part of the Earth-2027 continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Warren McGinnis * Character Gallery: Warren McGinnis Category:Characters Category:Earth-2027 Category:Deceased Category:Civilian Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Gothamite Category:McGinnis Family Category:Doctors Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality B Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0